


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: Big Bang (Band), Super Junior
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Alpha Siwon, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Popstar, Bodyguard Romance, Bodyguard Siwon, Dubious Consent, Famous Youngbae, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Youngbae, Rutting, Singer Youngbae, Work In Progress, Youngbae-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:09:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21964105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Choi Siwon/Dong Youngbae | Taeyang
Kudos: 1





	Untitled

**11:40 AM**

**Seungri:** Are you going to be able to come to the show today?

Youngbae sighed as ran his fingers through his hair.Honestly being one of the most well known singers in South Korea had both it pros and cons and this was one of the many cons.He held his breath as he typed out a reply.

 **Youngbae:** No I don't think so

 **Youngbae:** My schedule is all crowded so I don't think I'll be able to make it to the show tonight

 **Youngbae:** Sorry

 **Youngbae:** I know you were looking forward to me going :( 

Seungri replied to the text almost immediately.

 **Seungri:** It's okay hyung

 **Seungri:** There's always next time :) 


End file.
